


Heat Of The Moment

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rock Stars, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: What happens when Paul and Gene get stuck in an elevator- an elevator lacking AC in Las Vegas of all places, too? Well, they make an already hot situation and make it hotter and sticky, of course. C'mon, people, you can read the tags and figure it out.





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruriruri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! And this is a Christmas present for Ruriruri~! May you enjoy it and enjoy it during these colder months of the year. ^v^

It was so fucking hot.

So fucking hot.

Honestly, if it weren’t so damn hot, then Paul’s first concern would have been the fact that he and Gene were going to be late for their Las Vegas concert. Sure, they had six hours till it began, but the elevator repairman said he couldn’t manage to get to the hotel for another hour due to traffic and it’d be at least two hours before he could get them out.

Paul threw his head back against the paneling of the elevator and groaned. Next time, he swore to himself, he would just walk down the stairs… 

Beside him, Gene sighed and checked his watch. They had both honestly only been stuck in here for an hour already? It had only been one solid hour? Damn… And neither of them had really done anything to help pass the time except shout at the little voice box, bitching to the hotel manager that they were stuck, and their fucking elevators didn’t have AC in them in _Las-fucking-Vegas!_ Goddammit…

Silently, another twenty minutes passed by, and it seemed like the room grew hotter and hotter. 

Paul consistently swore at himself for insisting to wear a pair of ripped jeans. He had had enough sense to leave his jacket behind, but even without that extra weight, he was beginning to sweat through his shirt. He would have just taken it off if it wasn’t for Gene sitting next to him, glancing at him every now and then, but looking away as soon as Paul caught his eye.

Gene’s outfit wasn’t much better. Of course, he had already thrown off his black leather jacket, but he had worn jeans as well. At least he was smart and just had on a red tank and wasn’t creating pit stains in his shirt like a certain lead singer.

“…Eric’s probably freaking out about where we are.” Gene spoke up and broke the silence. Paul glanced over at him.

“…Yeah, he probably is. Hope someone tells him we’re stuck soon.”

Gene nodded, then smirked and chuckled, “Hahah, what if- what if we’re stuck here, we get out and are late for the show?”

“…The heat’s gotten to your head, hasn’t it, Gene?”

“No, no, hear me out. They’ll just shove Vinnie out there in the middle of the stage with his guitar and have him play some riffs that go on for like an hour! Hahahah!”

Paul shook his head, but he couldn’t help but give a little smile. “God help us… We stroll on out and half the crowd’s having a smoke break waiting for it to fucking end! Heh, no… Gene, let’s spare them and have the guys throw Eric out there doing _‘Beth’_ or a drum solo to get them excited instead.”

“Hey, both ideas could work! But yeah, Eric’s would at least save the show and our asses.” Gene laughed, leaning over to the right some and bumping sticky, sweaty shoulders with Paul. Paul didn't say a word, just nodded and smiled a little more at the cute expression on his partner’s face. “And hey, when we get there, we’ll have the dressing room all to ourselves.”

“We have ourselves to ourselves right now, Gene.” Paul murmured, a different tone coming into his voice. “For hours… And _how_ are we gonna spend those hours?”

“Thinking about how I’m going to sue the hell out of this hotel and basically make them fork over a ton of cash that’ll pay for half our tour.” Gene muttered, shutting his eyes and frowning once more.

Paul nodded, “Sure, sure. You can do that… but I was thinking along more, well, _pleasurable_ lines.”

“Wha--” Was all Gene could say before he got pressed against the wall and was silenced by Paul's lips smooshing up against his. He was quick to understand what Paul had meant by that after that, and he laughed happily into the kiss. It wasn’t long, then, before Paul felt Gene's long tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, and he opened it, let it in. Gene sucked at Paul's lower lip, bit it slightly and his hands were already on Paul's hip but left to yank his sweaty shirt off him.

For only those few seconds, Gene broke the kiss but only as long as it took him to peel Paul out of the shirt, then peel himself out of his own tank top. He threw them onto the floor on the other side of the elevator where his jacket laid, then their lips crashed together and they became one once more. 

The bassist moaned in his lead singer's mouth, still ravishing the moist cavern with his legendarily long tongue. Gene’s rough hands roamed over Paul's hairy chest, his thumbs stopping to rub at and twist his nipples between his fingers. Then, smirking like the devil himself, Gene reached over grabbed Paul’s wrists, turned them around so Paul’s back was against the wall, and pressed them over his head against the paneling of the room. With a wicked hunger, Gene leaned down and he kissed his Paulie with a hot, fevered passion that their groupies could only scream and hope to obtain from them.

Skillfully, Gene held Paul's hands with only one of his and started to move to yank down Paul’s jeans with the other. To help distract from the process, Gene nibbled on Paul's throat and sucked and gave him love bites till the singer couldn't hold back a loud moan and thrust his hips forward. Gene managed to tug down Paul’s pants, then released his hands and let both of his hands trail down over Paul's sweaty, hairy chest to his hips and shoved the pants and the boxers down to his knees and in a smooth, skilled motion.

He smirked down at his partner as he undid his own jeans and threw them off all the way along with his boxers and boots. Gene chuckled deeply, grabbing Paul at the curve of his hips and turning him around so that he faced the wall of the elevator. There was only one moment of pause when Gene cursed, then leaned over to grab at his pants. From his wallet, he yanked out a condom and slipped in on, silently praising himself for always keeping some stashed away in there for himself. 

After that, Paul groaned the moment he could feel Gene return his attention back to him and press his body down against his bare back. With his hands, he shoved Paul's legs apart and pressed one thick finger into him while he held him firm against the wall with one strong arm and his mouth and tongue on his neck, kissing, sucking and biting, leaving marks for everyone to see. Paul groaned and cursed at him for it. Dammit! He was going to have to put on a choker tonight to cover up all those marks along his neckline! He hoped he had a spare one, or else he’d be embarrassingly asking Eric for one of his to borrow for the night.

Paul inhaled a quick, sharp breath when he felt the finger breach his hole, and he managed to spread his legs farther apart in order to give Gene a bit more leverage. From above, the lead singer heard him chuckle slightly, then add a second thick finger, and Paul groaned beautifully at the burning pleasure that his Demon was giving him.

Suddenly, when Gene withdrew his fingers, Paul cried out wantonly and cursed, loudly. His pathetic, needy cries soon turned to lusty mewls of pleasure as Gene shoved himself in with a rough thrust.

“O- Oh god! Oh _h, ohhhh, Christ, Gene--_ ” Paul groaned aloud. “ _Ahh, ahhhhh!_ ”

“We’re having fun, aren’t we, Paul~” Gene’s deep voice rumbled down and made him shiver beneath him. He withdrew for only a moment, then with another thrust he shoved himself back in. It was rough, long thrusts, and Paul was loving each and every one of them. He just absolutely loved it when Gene fucked him so thoroughly. Ah, but he loved it even more when he went that extra mile for him- And it seemed like Gene was going to do that here for him! The bassist’s hands moved around Paul's body and started to stroke his cock as continued to lean down to kiss and suck at his sensitive neck. Paul was a moaning, needy mess below him, just panting up a storm and having his breath hitch in no time when he felt the first hints of his orgasm.

The full, stunning sensation of his cumming came as he felt Gene penetrate him as deep as possible, his cock hitting that sweet spot and all Paul could see were stars dancing about his vision. Paul threw his head back, black curls flying back, as pure lust swept over him, and he groaned when Gene kissed along his throat again. Paul couldn't hold back anything as he came closer and closer to the edge, crying out when that wave of pleasure came over him and shooting his load all over the floor of the elevator. A couple of moments later, Gene followed him and slammed back into him one last time, emptying into him fully.

When Gene pulled out of him, he slumped over beside of Paul and gave him a lazy smirk. Paul had turned around and shoved his back against the wall, turning his head to return the smile to his partner. “Cuddles?”

“Too hot…” Gene sighed.

“But it’s not hot enough for _sex_ , huh?” Paul pouted ever so slightly.

“I enjoy being sticky and sweaty with you during that… not for the aftermath and in this mess.” Gene muttered, and then the elevator started to move. It apparently decided it wanted to work again for whatever reason. A very damn inconvenient reason if either of them were to say so.

“ _Gene…!_ ” Paul’s eyes grew real big.

“Grab the pants- _grab the pants!!_ ”

When the elevator finally stopped at the lobby floor and the doors opened up, Gene and Paul had barely zipped up their pants. Their shirts and jacket being off could be excused due to the damn heat and lack of AC. The manager did give Paul a funny look as he apologized, however.

“Wonder what he was looking at?” Gene asked as the two of them started to walk to the main door. 

“My pretty face?” Paul hummed, feeling in a much better mode after sex and being freed from the elevator. Gene was about to nod in agreement, but then looked over and saw all the marks and bruises he had left on Paul’s throat. Apparently, it seemed, the lead singer had forgotten about them… and it was a little too late to cover them up.

Gene just shook his head and laughed at the absurdness of it all, “Absolutely, Paul. No doubt.”


End file.
